Cuentos con Nada de Hadas
by Misao Wood Tolchristie
Summary: No todo es rosa en los cuentos de hadas y aquí sabrás el porqué. Conoce los pequeños cuentos de nuestros personajes favoritos.
1. BlancaMislif y los Trece Enanitos

CUENTOS CON NADA DE HADAS  
  
  
  
  
  
.::BLANCAMISLIF Y LOS TRECE 'ENANITOS'::.  
  
  
  
  
  
Había una vez una bella y no dulce joven llamada Blancamislif. En realidad su nombre era Mislif (si no la conocen, lean La Estrella del Norte, jojojo), pero al tener una piel tan blanca, pálida medio enfermiza y acaso cadavérica, su madras... madre, perdón, decidió darle aquel adjetivo. Blancamislif era una joven muy enérgica y amante de las aventuras.  
  
  
  
Cierto día salió a dar sus normales paseos por el campo de flores... ¡Alto! ¿Mislif paseando por flores...? Este libretista..., debo despedirlo. Como les decía, Blancamislif salió a dar un paseo por un bosque. Como no conocía bien el lugar, que era muy oscuro y tétrico, la pobrecilla se perdió. Sintió pánico, terror, miedo y... (ruido de objeto duro y contundente al golpear la cabeza de la narradora)... ¡Auch, ya entendí la idea...! Mmm... Está bien...  
  
  
  
Blancamislif, al hallarse perdida en medio de aquel oscuro bosque, se sintió eufóricamente feliz. Comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción y a cantar, junto a unos pajarillos:  
  
  
  
En el viejo y gran Bosque Negro me he perdido.  
  
Ya nadie podrá encontrarme jamás.  
  
¿Qué debí hacer? ¿Haber llorado o reído?  
  
Yo prefiero reír y saltar, pues ya nadie...  
  
  
  
De pronto, Blancamislif se detuvo. Los pajarillos dejaron de corear su canción y todo fue silencio. Frente a ella había un letrero que decía: "Usted está aquí (aparecía una X), en el Camino del Bosque. Hacia el sur está Dol Guldur, donde el Señor de los Nazgûl lo recibirá con gusto. Hacia el oeste, el señor Beorn habita en la Carroca. Si sigue por el este, llegará al Río Rápido, donde podrá bañarse y llegar con la corriente hasta Esgaroth. Y hacia el norte están las Montañas Grises. ¿Se creía perdido? Ja, ja, ja, pues no lo está."  
  
  
  
- Estúpido letrero...- masculló nuestra dulce heroína.- ¡¿Dulce?!- me gritó.- ¡Yo no soy dulce! Si me sigues molestando voy a matarte de aburrimiento, leyéndote Historia Universal.  
  
  
  
- Blancamislif...- murmuré a mi vez-, a mí me encanta la Historia Universal...  
  
  
  
- ¡Por Elendil! O_ô ¡Entonces te haré hacer ejercicios de matemáticas!  
  
  
  
- ¡Nooooo! (@_@)- grité estupefacta, horrorizada, temblando.- ¡Todo menos eso! ¡Por favor!  
  
  
  
- Está bien. Pero a cambio deberás conseguirme algún lugar donde pueda comer. Me muero de hambre.  
  
  
  
- No deberías mandarme, jovencita.- repliqué con orgullo.- Por si no lo sabes, ¡yo soy tu creadora! Yo puedo hacer contigo lo que se me dé la regalada gana. Yo puedo dejarte aquí para siempre, comiendo pasto. ¡Yo puedo matarte, si lo deseo!  
  
  
  
- * Misao...- murmuró Blancamislif, aburrida de escucharme-, por si no te has dado cuenta, esto no es Niebla de Unamuno, y no estamos en Salamanca, sino que en el Bosque Negro; así que déjate de esas cosas y haz lo que te pido.  
  
  
  
- Mmm... Nadie me comprende... U_U Pero bueno... Haré lo que pides. ¡Ejem!  
  
  
  
  
  
Blancamislif, ya cansada de vagar, sin deseos de ir a visitar al Señor de los Nazgûl o a Beorn, ni de querer bañarse en las tranquilas aguas del Río Rápido, y menos querer volver a casa; decidió buscar un lugar donde poder comer. Avanzó un poco más por el Camino del Bosque hasta que llegó hasta otro letrero que decía: "¿Cansado de vagar y vagar? ¿Su estómago ruge de hambre? (sonoro sonido de tripas en revolución) Si es así, siga por este camino hasta McErebors, un sitio acogedor donde lo recibirán con la mejor comida de la Tierra Media."  
  
  
  
- ¿McErebors? Ya no sabes qué inventar, Misao...- gruñó mi ya odiada joven.- ¿Eso en Erebor? ¡Pero está lejos en el norte!  
  
  
  
- ¡Ejem...! Sigue leyendo...  
  
  
  
"Sabemos lo que debe de estar pensando- decía más abajo-, pero lo entendemos. McErebors es la cadena de comida rápida más grande en la Tierra Media y cuenta con sucursales a lo largo y ancho. La que se encuentra cerca está ubicada en un sitio estratégico comercial."  
  
  
  
- ¿Estratégico comercial?- pregunté riendo.- ¿En medio de la nada? Ja, ja, ja. Por eso los Enanos están en crisis. =)  
  
  
  
- ¿Dónde está la otra sucursal? ¿En Mordor y Moria?- gruñó la joven.  
  
  
  
- ¡Blancamislif, lee esto!  
  
  
  
Más abajo aún, ya llegando a ras de suelo, decía: "Una vez que haya disfrutado de la comida de McErebors, no olvide visitar las sucursales en Mordor (donde, por cierto, se necesitan más empleados, al ser los orcos caníbales), también en Moria, donde los balrogs pasan su tiempo libre; también en Erech, donde los Muertos ven cómo la comida pasa a través de ellos (con algo deben divertirse)."  
  
  
  
- Bueno...- suspiró Blancamislif-, lo mejor será que me dirija hacia McErebors; si no, me moriré de hambre. n_n  
  
  
  
Así que la joven retomó su caminar en medio de los grandes e imponentes (no impotentes) árboles del Bosque Negro. Luego de caminar unos treinta minutos, vio ante sí una casita de color rojo y amarillo, la cual tenía fuera un anuncio que decía: "Bienvenido a McErebors. De momento estamos ocupados, ya sabe usted, la artesanía y minería enánica es cosa laboriosa, así que está cerrado; pero si es mujer, joven y bella, puede esperarnos dentro."  
  
  
  
- Mmm... ¡Bien! XD  
  
  
  
Blancamislif entró en la casita y, en contra de lo que creía, pudo ver un lugar sucio, con un fuego mediocre, muebles desordenados y telarañas por doquier. Lo único bueno, y que parecía brillar, eran unos platos de comida. Blancamislif, con la boca hecha una espesa y nada femenina agua, se dirigió hacia la mesa y comenzó a devorar todo lo que hallaba a su paso. Una vez que su feroz hambre fue saciada, se recostó en su silla, sintiendo un pesado sueño. ZzZz...  
  
  
  
Como ya se sabe, Blancamislif no es nada de femenina, por lo que pronto se queda dormida en la silla y comienza a roncar, siendo escuchados sus ronquidos desde donde trabajaban los enanos.  
  
  
  
  
  
- ¡Oye, Kili!- gritó Balin.- ¡Te dije que debías dejar apagada la aspiradora! ¡Nunca me escuchas! _  
  
  
  
- ¡No es cierto, Balin!- gritó Glóin.- Recuerdo muy bien que Kili sí apagó la aspiradora.  
  
  
  
- Lo que pasa es que Balin está celoso, porque yo me comí toda la comida, ¿verdad, tío Thorin?- sonrió el dulce Kili.  
  
  
  
- Sí... ...- gruñó el aludido.  
  
  
  
- Ya tengo hambre, tío Thorin.- dijo Bombur, a la vez que se oía un ruido más estruendoso que los ronquidos de Blancamislif.  
  
  
  
- ¡Yo también!  
  
  
  
- ¡Me muero de hambre!  
  
  
  
- ¡Yo me deshidrato!  
  
  
  
- ¡Trabajamos mucho!  
  
  
  
- ¡Queremos paga!  
  
  
  
- ¡Tío Thorin nos explota!  
  
  
  
- ¡Queremos descansar!  
  
  
  
- ¡Dinero!  
  
  
  
- ¡Quiero cerveza!  
  
  
  
- ¡Estoy cansado!  
  
  
  
- ¡Quiero dormir!  
  
  
  
- ¡Matemos a tío Thorin!  
  
  
  
- ¡¿Quééééé´...?! ((O_Ô))- se alzaron doce voces roncas, mientras miraban a un enano.  
  
  
  
- ¡Lo sabía!- exclamó Thorin Escudo de Roble, más que estupefacto y furioso.- ¡Sabía que tú, Dwalin, estabas celoso de mi cadena de McErebors!  
  
  
  
- ¡Sí, lo acepto!- gritó él.- ¡Acepto que estoy celoso, pero vivo con eso y me gusta! Me condené a venir contigo, desde que mi restaurante Ojos de Dragón fue clausurado en Esgaroth. Y_Y  
  
  
  
- No sé cómo se te ocurrió ponerle así a un restaurante.- gruñó Bifur.- Ni siquiera nosotros fuimos...   
  
  
  
- ¡Traidores! X(  
  
  
  
- ¡Ya, ya, ya!- gritó Oin.- Dejemos de discutir y vayamos a comer. Además ya me están doliendo los oídos con esa aspiradora infernal.  
  
  
  
Así que los trece enanos dejaron de discutir y se dirigieron a su casita. Mientras cantaban: ^_^ "¡Aihop, aihop, a casa a descansar! Ya trabajamos todo el día y sólo queremos cenar!" ^_^  
  
  
  
Una vez que llegaron a su humilde, ¡más que humilde!..., desastrosa morada, pudieron ver cómo el techo de la casa se alzaba a cada ronquido de la no-dulce joven.  
  
  
  
- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Dori asustándose.- Me asusta, tío Thorin.  
  
  
  
- A mí también.  
  
  
  
- Tengo miedo.  
  
  
  
- ¡Tío Thorin, abrázame!  
  
  
  
- ¡Eso es favoritismo!  
  
  
  
- ¡Tío Thorin malo!  
  
  
  
- ¡Yo también estoy asustado!  
  
  
  
- Creo que me hice...  
  
  
  
- ¡Abrázame, tío Thorin!  
  
  
  
- ¡No nos quiere proteger!  
  
  
  
- ¡Buaaaaaa!  
  
  
  
- ¡Matemos a tío Thorin!  
  
  
  
- Vayamos a ver qué ocurre, mejor.- gruñó el pobre Thorin, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que apareciera un troll y que llevara a esos odiosos, en especial a Dwalin.  
  
  
  
Los trece enanos entraron en la casa, todos en fila, y vieron a la no-dulce Blancamislif que dormía en una silla, apoyada en la mesa, que estaba llena de saliva de la durmiente joven.  
  
  
  
- ¡Una chica!- exclamó Fili.  
  
  
  
- ¿Qué hace aquí?  
  
  
  
- ¿Leyó el cartel de la entrada?  
  
  
  
- ¡Vaya, es bonita!  
  
  
  
- ¡Pero mira cómo babea!  
  
  
  
- Yo no lo voy a limpiar...  
  
  
  
- ¡Qué asco! =S  
  
  
  
- ¡Tío Thorin, abrázame!  
  
  
  
- Mira, es pelirroja.  
  
  
  
- ¡Cabeza de zanahoria!  
  
  
  
- ¡La zanahoria se comió todo!  
  
  
  
- ¡No se tomó la cerveza!  
  
  
  
- ¡Bien!  
  
  
  
- ¡No importa! ¡Matemos a tío Thorin!  
  
  
  
- ¡Voy a...!- gruñó Thorin, pero fue interrumpido por la joven que acababa de despertar.  
  
  
  
- ¿Ustedes son los dueños de este lugar?- preguntó Blancamislif refregándose un ojo.  
  
  
  
- Con mucho orgullo.- sonrió Nori.  
  
  
  
- Vaya cuchitril ...- gruñó la joven. Los enanos iban a alzarse en un linchamiento sofocado por la furia, pero ella sonrió diciendo: Pero la comida es buena.  
  
  
  
- ¡Ah, eso sí!- dijo Bofur.  
  
  
  
- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, chiquilla?- preguntó Nori.  
  
  
  
- Mi nombre es Blancamislif.- contestó la joven, antes de soltar un estruendoso eructo.- Y... ¿cómo se llaman ustedes?- preguntó.  
  
  
  
- Ellos son Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Glóin, Fili, Kili, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Balin, Dwalin y yo soy Thorin, su jefe.  
  
  
  
- ¿Kori, Bori, Mori, Doin, Glúin, Mili, Nili, Tifur, Tofur, Ombur, Walin, Palin y Dhorin?  
  
  
  
- ¡Nooooo! _- gritaron los enanos con ansias de lincharla.- ¡Somos Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin...!  
  
  
  
- No me interesa.- gruñó Blancamislif.- Ya me voy. Gracias por todo. Les ayudaría a ordenar y limpiar, pero veo que no tienen dinero para pagarme. Así que... ¡adiós!- y sin más, la joven salió rápidamente de la casita, dejando a los enanos con la boca abierta.  
  
  
  
- ¡Se fue!- exclamó Ori.  
  
  
  
- ¡Sin pagar!  
  
  
  
- ¡Y se comió todo!  
  
  
  
- ¡Aún tenemos cerveza!  
  
  
  
- ¡Haz algo, tío Thorin!  
  
  
  
- ¡No, abrázame primero!  
  
  
  
- ¡Persigamos a la ladrona!  
  
  
  
- Pero era muy bonita...  
  
  
  
- Podría ser la madre de nuestros hijos...  
  
  
  
- ¡Lujurioso!  
  
  
  
- ¡Hagamos que nos pague!  
  
  
  
- Ya saben lo que digo en esta parte...  
  
  
  
- Bien dicho, Dwalin.- murmuró Thorin.- Bien, tendremos que hacer que nos pague. Se me ocurre una idea...- el enano se acercó al teléfono de la casa y llamó al número 555-666-22356-8573-24769-35678-243-32468-03872-345-54624-2234567-1. Sí, es un número largo, pero en la Tierra Media hay mucha gente con teléfonos. Aquel número era de Gríma, que en ese momento tenía un puesto de frutas y verduras en la Carroca.  
  
  
  
- ¿Aló?- dijo Thorin.- ¿Gríma?  
  
  
  
- Sí, con él.- gruñó el aludido.- ¿Quién es?  
  
  
  
- Thorin, de McErebors.  
  
  
  
- Si vas a regañarme porque sólo envíe la mitad de los tomates, déjame decirte antes que tenía mucha hambre mientras viajaba y yo sólo...  
  
  
  
- ¡No, idiota! Te llamo para...  
  
  
  
- ¡No me digas idiota, enano hippie! X( Soy muy sensible...  
  
  
  
- ¿Yo hippie? O_ô ¿Por qué?  
  
  
  
- ¿Esa barba tuya no te dice nada?  
  
  
  
- Mmm...- gruñó Thorin, ya molesto.- Bueno, quiero pedirte un favor.  
  
  
  
- ¿De qué se trata? ¡Yo no hago favores! ¿Cuánto me pagarás?  
  
  
  
- $...- es que no conozco las monedas de ahí XD Mmm... ¿oro?  
  
  
  
- Bien. ¿Qué debo hacer?  
  
  
  
- Esos trabajillos sucios que hacías antes...  
  
  
  
- ¡Oh...!  
  
  
  
- Sólo quiero que...  
  
  
  
  
  
Mientras ellos se sumergían en una oscura y aburrida conversación, Blancamislif se devolvía por el Camino del Bosque. Tenía el estómago más que lleno y sentía que nada más le entraría en él.  
  
  
  
- Me tomaría un helado...  
  
  
  
- ¡Cállate, estoy tratando de dejarte bien parada!  
  
  
  
- ¡Oh...! XD  
  
  
  
¡Ejem...! Como les decía, Blancamislif caminaba por aquel lugar, cuando frente a ella apareció una persona de aspecto enfermizo, muy pálida, ojerosa, babosa, legañosa, con la nariz moquillenta, es decir, sucia. ´'~'`   
  
  
  
- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Blancamislif.  
  
  
  
- Soy Grí... ¡Ejem...! Soy Grimilla, una viejecilla del lugar. Vendo fruta, ¿sabes? Tengo plátanos, frambuesas, damascos, duraznos, frutillas, peras, moras, uvas, guindas, ciruelas... y manzanas. Todas a un precio muy conveniente. ¿Te gustaría probar una manzana? ^_^  
  
  
  
- Prefiero los duraznos... n_n  
  
  
  
- ¡No! ¡Debes comer una manzana!   
  
  
  
- Está bien... Mientras sea gratis. XD  
  
  
  
- ¡Oh, claro que sí! Aquí tienes.- sonrió alargándole una roja y brillante manzana.- Cómela.  
  
  
  
- ¿La lavó? Yo no como nada que no esté limpio. ~_~ Quiero ver que la lave. Tome y lávela.  
  
  
  
- ¡Grrr...!- Grimilla ya estaba que estallaba de rabia. Tomó la manzana de Blancamislif y, en un acto de eufórico enojo, le tiró la fruta a la joven, dándole en la cabeza.  
  
  
  
La pobre (Ja, ja, ja. ¡Pobre, cómo no!) Blancamislif cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Grimilla se sacó su capucha, descubriendo que no era mujer, ¡sino hombre! O_o ¡Oh, horror de horrores! o_O ¡Era más feo de hombre que de mujer!  
  
  
  
- ¿Qué insinúas?  
  
  
  
Nada... XD Yo sólo... Es que... Bueno... Eeeh... Lo mejor es seguir con el relato de la historia. Bueno, bueno, Blancamislif estaba desmayada en el suelo del oscuro bosque y Gríma rió a todo pulmón al ver su obra completada. Tomó su manzana, pues era muy avaro y no perdería un producto de venta, y se alejó corriendo.  
  
  
  
Al poco rato llegaron los enanos nuevamente y, al ver a la joven desmayada y con un enorme chichón en la cabeza, saltaron y rieron. Aunque se dieron cuenta de que ella pronto despertaría y... ¡tal vez con hambre! ¡Oh, no! ¡Esta chica era peor que Smaug el Dorado! Así que tomaron una rápida decisión y corrieron a hacer un ataúd de cristal duro para que no pudiera salir y se ahogara. Una vez hecho estaban poniéndoselo encima, cuando apareció cabalgando gallardamente un hermossso, preciossso, bellísssimo, essstupendo y ¡oh, Elendil! lindo elfo (=P, ^_^, n_n, XD, XP, etc...). Vio con sus ojazosss lo que ocurría y rápidamente se bajó de su corcel.  
  
  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa a tan bella joven dama?- preguntó.- ¿Por qué lloran? ¿Está muerta?  
  
  
  
- ¡Oh, señor Legolas, ojalá lo estuviera!- sollozó Balin.  
  
  
  
- ¡Se ha comido todo!- lloró Bombur.  
  
  
  
- No lo creo...- murmuró Legolas.- Se ve que es una joven muy bella...  
  
  
  
- Si quiere, puede llevársela. Gustosos se la entregamos por esposa.- sonrió Ori.  
  
  
  
- Yo... Esto es muy pronto... Mi gente espera cincuenta años antes de casarse... No puedo apresurarme tanto... No debo ser impulsivo... Debo mantener la calma...  
  
  
  
- Es virgen...- murmuró Thorin.  
  
  
  
- ¡Oh, está bien!- exclamó Legolas, tomando a la joven en sus brazos.- Que venga conmigo y yo la convertiré en Reina del Bosque Negro.  
  
  
  
- ¡Que sean felices!- dijeron los enanos al unísono, mientras despedían a Legolas y a la inconsciente joven con pañuelos.  
  
  
  
  
  
Y así termina la historia de Blancamislif y los Trece Enanitos. Cabe señalar que la joven se casó con Legolas y tuvieron veintitrés hijos. Los enanos, luego de quebrar su sucursal de McErebors, viajaron por el Bosque Negro; llegaron hasta Dol Guldur, donde le cocinaron al Señor de los Nazgûl, y este, al no gustarle lo que habían preparado, se comió a los enanos, le dio indigestión y tuvieron que llamar al Dr. Gandalf, quien cobra grandes honorarios, pero vale la pena.  
  
  
  
Aun así, todos vivieron felices para siempre. ¡Fin!  
  
  
  
.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.  
  
  
  
Jojojo, este ha sido el primer Cuento con Nada de Hadas, espero que les haya gustado. La próxima semana, quizá, estará para ustedes "Marrel y Peppel". ¿Se entiende? Bueno, ojalá me dejes sus preciosssos reviewsss. ¡Nos vemos! ^_^ 


	2. Marrel y Peppel

CUENTOS CON NADA DE HADAS  
  
Estoy algo apuradita, pero les agradezco de sobremanera sus reviewsss. La próxima vez se los responderé, ¿ya? Ahora los dejo con:  
  
.::MARREL Y PEPPEL::.  
  
Había una vez dos hobbits llamados Marrel y Peppel; eran primos, alegres, simpáticos, enérgicos, cómicos, pero muy, ¡MUY!, buenos para comer, en especial dulces "Lembitas", que eran una nueva creación comercial de los ociosos elfos de Lothlórien.  
  
Como sea, a Marrel y Peppel les gustaba viajar por la Tierra Media, devorando todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Saqueaban aldeas, pueblos, ciudades, reinos, ¡todo! Incluso Sauron, en su Oscuro Trono de Mordor, se había puesto a guardar y racionar la rica comida de orcos en algún lugar seguro de Barad-dûr. También Gondor se hallaba en crisis, los caballos de Rohan estaban en los estómagos de Marrel y Peppel, en Fangorn ya no quedaban brebajes y Lothlórien había perdido sus raciones de lembas y "Lembitas"; sin mencionar la destruida y arruinada Comarca.  
  
Ya acabados todos los recursos alimenticios para Marrel y Peppel, quienes ya eran unas enormes bolas de carne y rizado cabello, comenzaron a buscar desesperadamente un lugar para poder abastecerse. Ya habían salido de Fangorn, comiéndose incluso un brazo de Bárbol, y se encaminaban hacia Isengard. De pronto, una espesa niebla los envolvió y se detuvieron a pensar.  
  
- ¡Estoy cansado! =( - se quejó Peppel.  
  
- Ya tengo hambre.- dijo Marrel.- Debemos encontrar ese lugar llamado Isengard. ;o)  
  
- ¿Crees que habrá algo bueno? Mmm... Dicen que también hay orcos, y ya sabes que eran muy salados cuando los probamos en Mordor. P  
  
- Es cierto, Peppel. Me gustaría llegar a Isengard, pero esta niebla está muy espesa. ¿Debemos seguir?  
  
- ¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Peppel.- ¡Y se me ocurre una idea para no perdernos!  
  
- ¿Cuál? ¿Dejar migas de pan?  
  
- ¡Oh, por el Brandivino (ya seco, porque lo bebimos), no! ¡¿Dejar migas de pan?! ô.O ¡¿Estás loco...?! ¡Perder alimento! :(  
  
- * Ya, ya...- gruñó Marrel.- ¿Y cuál es tu idea?  
  
- Dejemos migas de lembas. XD  
  
- ¡Buena idea! ^_^  
  
Así que los hambrientos hobbits sacaron de sus bolsillos algunas lembas y comenzaron a caminar dejando el rastro de estas detrás. Lo que ellos no sabían era que un grupo de uruk-hais coléricos se venían comiendo las migajas.  
  
- Ya se acabaron las lembas, Peppel.- dijo Marrel, al cabo de una media hora.- ¿Qué hacemos?  
  
- Devolvámonos a comer las migas. n_n  
  
- ¡Sí!  
  
Los hobbits se dieron vuelta y vieron frente a ellos a los uruk-hais que los perseguían. Comenzaron a correr, perdiéndose en un bosquecillo, hasta que frente a ellos apareció una enorme torre ¡de dulces! Era gigante, más gigante que la sorpresa que se llevó Gollum al perder el Anillo; y esta torre era de caramelos, chocolates, galletas, etc.  
  
- ¡Marrel!- gritó Peppel feliz.- ¡Hemos llegado al Edén de Aman! (( ^_^ ))  
  
- ¿Estás son las Estancias de Mandos, Peppel?- preguntó Marrel, pellizcándose.  
  
- ¡Nuestra propia Númenor! XD  
  
- ¡Oh...!- exclamó Marrel.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, primo?  
  
- Lee esto.- dijo el goloso hobbit, apuntando un cartel. Decía así:  
  
"Bienvenido a la Torre de Orthanc, viajero, hogar del señor Willy Wonkaruman. Todos los días hay recorridos por nuestra fábrica, desde las 11:00 a las 20:00 hrs., ya que luego empieza la discoteque Isenkaze. Si desea llevarse algún recuerdo de la fábrica, los señores Montañeses Salvajes con gusto le venderán poleras y tazas."  
  
- ¡Es una fábrica de chocolate, Peppel! -· -·  
  
- ¿Y quién es ese tal Willy Wonkaruman? ·- ·-  
  
- Algún mago frustrado, supongo.  
  
- ¡Vamos al ataque! ^^  
  
- ¡Sí!  
  
Así que Marrel y Peppel se dirigieron a la gran entrada de dulce de la Torre de Orthanc. Al llegar ahí trataron de darle un mordisco, pero algo los repelía de hacerlo. De pronto, frente a ellos apareció un viejo de larga barba blanca y un traje estrafalario de muchos colores.  
  
- ¡Bienvenidos a la Torre de Orthanc! Yo soy el señor Willy Wonkaruman.- saludó radiante.- Ustedes son mis visitantes nº 000000000000000000002. Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, no pueden morder mis paredes, ya que tienen un "Repelente de Hormigas, Insectos, Ratones y Hobbits."  
  
- ¡Oh...! Ú_Ù  
  
- Pero pasaré esto por alto al ser una reunión tan especial. Si gustan en seguirme, les mostraré las instalaciones.  
  
Así fue como Marrel y Peppel siguieron al guía por una serie de corredores, mientras se les hacía agua la boca. Finalmente, llegaron a una sala muy grande.  
  
- Esta es mi oficina personal.- dijo Willy Wonkaruman.- Eso de ahí no es un palantir, por si acaso..., es una bola gigante de chocolate que brilla, ¿quedó claro? D  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Bueno, ahora pasaremos a la primera sala de dulces. Síganme, por favor.- caminaron por un pasillo.- ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí está la producción más grande de chicle (o goma de mascar) de la Tierra Media! Nuestra competencia, marca "Tía Ungoliant", fue clausurada, al parecer se la comieron a ella también unos personajes llamados hobbits... ´·- ·-`  
  
- ¡Ups...! (( ´@_@` ))  
  
- * ¡Sabía que tenía mucho pelo para ser un cangrejo de tierra, Peppel!  
  
- Como les decía, aquí pueden ver cómo trabajan felizmente mis gnomos personales. Son criaturas nuevas aquí, nunca antes vistas.  
  
Los "felices" trabajadores de Willy Wonkaruman eran unas pequeñas personitas de piel naranja y pelo verde, que vestían trajes extraños y tenían cara de estar cansados, magullados, hambrientos, sedientos, agotados, fatigados, somnolientos, enojados, iracundos... y tristes.  
  
- ¿Son criaturas nuevas?- preguntó Peppel saboreándose.- ¿Qué sabor tendrán? =P  
  
- Oye, Peppel, ese gnomo se parece al viejo Will Pieblanco... o.ô  
  
- ¿Y será sabroso?  
  
- Veo que mis jóvenes invitados tienen hambre...- murmuró Wonkaruman. Luego pensó: Se ven tan rellenitos y bien provistos de carne que podrían ser alimento para los huargos de la sala de máquinas. Debo hacerlos mis felices prisioneros... ¡Aquí todos son felices! ¡Sí! ¡Todos llevamos una dulce sonrisa, sabor frutilla! XD  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa, señor Wonkaruman?- preguntaron los hambrientos hobbits.  
  
- Eeeh... Bueno, al ser ustedes mis primeros visitantes les daré un premio especial. ¡Podrán conocer el piso más alto de la Fábrica! ^^  
  
- ¡Oh...! o.ô ¿Y qué hay ahí?  
  
- Bueno..., ¡dulces gratis! D  
  
- ¡Eeeeh! n_n- exclamaron Marrel y Peppel, dando saltitos de felicidad.  
  
- Síganme... ¡Señor hobbit, suelte la pierna de ese gnomo! ¡Aaaaaaah...! :O ¡Me está mordiendo!- en efecto, Wonkaruman estaba siendo atacado por la voraz boca de Peppel.  
  
- ¡Peppel, suelta eso!- gritó Marrel.- ¡No debemos comer porquerías! `-· -·´ Orcos, trasgos y uruks, sí; pero ¡un viejo! ¡Wakala! Tiene arrugas... ¡Uy!- el hobbit se estremeció en un gesto de asco.  
  
- Tienes razón, Marrel.  
  
Wonkaruman estaba que estallaba de rabia, pero supo controlar sus coléricos nervios y llevó a los hobbits por una serie de innumerables e interminables escaleras, lo que hizo bajar a Marrel y Peppel 28 kilos. Después de más de dos horas de ascenso, Wonkaruman se detuvo frente a una puerta de chocolate macizo.  
  
- Bienvenidos a...  
  
- ¡Hambre!  
  
- ¡Sed!  
  
- ¡Comida!  
  
- ¡Agua!  
  
- ¡Chocolate!  
  
- ¡Cerveza!  
  
- ¡Galletas!  
  
- ¡Vino!  
  
- ¡Pastel!  
  
- ¡Whisky!  
  
- ¡Pan!  
  
- ¡Bacardi!  
  
- ¡Lembitas! ^^  
  
- ¡Lembitas, sí! ^^  
  
- ¡Cantemos la canción, Peppel, la del comercial de Hobbiton TV!  
  
"Si quieres comer lembitas,  
se necesita miel y manjar,  
be careful with lechecita,  
esa loca te hará roncar."  
  
Luego de tan original canción de sus dulces favoritos, y de acompañarla con un estrambótico baile coreográfico (¡Sí, con piruetas y todo!), Marrel y Peppel fijaron su atención en el iracundo e impaciente señor Wonkaruman.  
  
- Bienvenidos a la parte más elevada de la fábrica.- detrás de Wonkaruman salió una banda de músicos de Nazgûl tocando una alegre melodía bailable.- ¡Estúpidos, esa no es la canción!- gritó el irritado mago. El nazgûl de la batería comenzó a tocar un redoble de tambores, mientras su jefe repetía: Bienvenidos a la parte más elevada de la fábrica.- y sin más, abrió la puerta.  
  
- ¡Oh...! (( ´@_@` ))- exclamaron todos, incluso los nazgûl. Aquella imagen quedaría marcada en sus mentes para todas sus vidas. ¡Era horrible, aterrador, espeluznante, terrorífico, digno de desmayo y... feo! Ante ellos había un mago de larga barba, vistiendo un femenino traje de can-can y bailando alegremente.  
  
- ¡Gandalf! O_Ô- exclamó Wonkaruman estupefacto.- ¡¿Qué diablos haces?!  
  
- ^///^ Es que los orcos de abajo me ofrecieron libertad, si les daba un baile de entretenimiento.- dijo el pobre Gandalf con los ojos llorosos. ´º- º`  
  
- Mejor será que no veamos esto, Peppel. ~_~  
  
- Buena idea, Marrel. Es asqueroso... ¿Le viste las piernas? ´~_~`  
  
- No, sólo vi unos palos felpudos. ¡Wakala, viejos! ¿Quién los entiende?  
  
- Buscan su juventud perdida.  
  
- Eso es lastimoso...  
  
- No me comería uno aunque me pagaran.  
  
- Yo tampoco.  
  
- Por eso prefiero estar con elfos. n_n  
  
- Sí. ^^ Son jóvenes, bellos, amables y nos alimentan sin quejarse.  
  
- Tienes razón. Por eso están la mayoría en nuestro estómago. XD  
  
- No podemos comernos a los Lórien, Peppel, sino nos quedaremos sin Lembitas.  
  
- "Si quieres comer lembitas..."  
  
- ¡No denuevo!- gritó Wonkaruman. Ú·Ù  
  
- Está bien, pero queremos nuestros dulces gratis.  
  
- D Mwajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja...- comenzó a reír Wonkaruman con voz de ópera, maléfica, cruel y fea.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- ¡Los engañé! =) Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, no recibirán dulces gratis, tendrán que trabajar para mí como alimento en la Fábrica.  
  
- ¡Marrel!  
  
- ¡Peppel!  
  
- ¡Gríma!  
  
- ¿Qué...? (Ó.Ò) - todos miraron a Gandalf, quien había emitido esa exclamación.  
  
- ¿Quién querría a Gríma, viejo mago? (( @_@ ))  
  
- ¡Otro feo más, Peppel! -· -·  
  
- Es un pobre diablo... U_U  
  
- ¿Ah, sí?- gritó el aludido, que había aparecido detrás de los hobbits.  
  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?- gritó Wonkaruman.  
  
- ¡Vengo a tomar venganza por reírse de mi Gandilf! Mwajajajajaja XD  
  
- ¡Oh...! ô_Ò  
  
De pronto, Gríma sacó un hacha de debajo de su túnica y comenzó a correr en cámara lenta hacia los hobbits.  
  
- ¡Cooorrrééé, Peeeppeeelll!  
  
- ¡Mmmaaarrreeelll!  
  
- ¿Quiiieeereeen queee llleeesss baaaiiillleee caaannn-caaannn?  
  
- ¡Nnnooooooooooooo!  
  
Pero, ¡oh, qué contrariedad!, Gríma no los perseguía a ellos, sino que saltó sobre Wonkaruman y lo dejó hecho picadillos, mientras reía coléricamente como el pobre diablo que era. Marrel y Peppel, al ver aquel picadillo de carne, se lo imaginaron en salsa sobre tallarines.  
  
- Será apetitoso, Marrel. =P  
  
- Así es, Peppel. :P  
  
Y así, Marrel y Peppel se comieron a Wonkaruman con salsa de tomates y tallarines. Gríma pudo huir con Gandalf hacia un feliz horizonte rojo de amor. Sin embargo, Gandalf se enamoró de una mujer en el camino y Gríma se quedó solito, llorando siempre en los rincones. Así que cada vez que escuchen unos sollozos en los rincones de sus casa, no crean que son fantasmas o niños, es el pobre y decepcionado Gríma. Pero como a nadie le importa saber de él, les diré que Marrel y Peppel, al no tener más alimento, viajaron hasta la casa de tío Manwë y Cia. y allí siguieron devastando, pero esa es otra historia.  
  
Colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado. ¡Fin! 


End file.
